The Mistake and the Fix
by kittytail88
Summary: Ever since the Blood Moon Ball Marco had fallen in love with Tom, but will Tom return those feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the Blood Moon Ball Marco had started to have feelings for Tom, and each day they got stronger and stronger. The only thing is that Marco knew that Tom liked Star and absolutely despised him. He wouldn't have a chance to be with Tom, so he buried his feeling behind a damn. That all broke the day Tom invited him to see that Karate movie marathon.

In the carriage, as Marco and Tom hung out, Marco had an internal conflict.

'What if he actually likes me?'

'Don't be silly. He likes Star.'

'But what if that was just for a decoy?'

'Then why would he always be all over Star?'

'Maybe it's just a decoy?'

'Stupid! He wouldn't pick you over Star! Think about it! Star's a girl, you're a guy. Compared to you, Star is perfect. You're all kinds of flawed and messed up. Of course Tom's going to want Star.'

'You're right, but what if?'

'We'll see. If this is a rouse, then we'll have our answer.'

Just then Marco realized the move was going to begin in ten minutes. "Hey, we better go. The move is about to start," Marco said.

"No, no, no! Just wait another three minutes!" Tom said hurriedly as he grabbed Marco back into the carriage.

As Marco was being pulled back, chains appeared on the door. "What the hell man! The movie's going to start!"

"I know! Just wait for a bit longer!"

"No, Tom! You said we were going to watch the movie marathon, so we are going to watch it!"

"I said no! Those movies SUCK ANYWAY!" Tom yelled as flames started to surround him.

Suddenly, the tiger's head came off and in place was Tom's life coach. "Calm down, Tom. Pet the bunny."

As Tom pet the bunny, he said to Marco, "I don't even want to be here! I'm only hanging out with you so I could graduate! I had to be with my most hated person for three hours!"

Marco looked at Tom, hut clear in his eyes. "So you used me?" Marco whispered. "I was stupid enough to think that I had a chance, and you used me," he said louder.

Tom looked at Marco in surprise. He had not expected to see the hurt look on Marco's face. He expected anger and frustration, but not hurt.

"Marco," Tom said as he reached a hand out to Marco.

Marco turned away and kicked down the door. Before he left Marco whispered, "Sorry you didn't graduate." Then he leaped out of the carriage and started running home with tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

Tom watched as Marco's retreated back, wondering what that was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Marco reached his house, he ran up to his room and started to cry on his on his bed. He couldn't believe this. He should've known better than to think that Tom actually somewhat liked him. Of course Tom didn't like him. He was a guy. If Tom liked anybody it would've been Star. Hell! He probably loved Star!

'Told you so,' Marco's mind said. 'He doesn't like you. He only wants to use you.'

'But it really seemed like he liked me,' Marco thought back while tear continued to stream down his face.

'Nobody would like a freak like you.'

'But what if…'

'No! You heard him! You're his most hated person. There's no way he would like you.'

As Marco kept crying and thinking, Star poked her head into his room to see what was wrong. "Marco? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Star. Sniff. I'm fine."

"No, Marco. You're not fine. You wouldn't be crying if you were," Star reasoned. "What's wrong?"

Marco looked up at Star with a tear stained face and said, "The guy I like absolutely hates me. H-he said th-that I was h-his most ha-hated person in the w-world!"

Tears started streaming down Marco's face even harder as he started to sob violently. Saying it out loud to himself really pounded it in. He realized how much of a freak e was because he liked another guy.

"Oh, God! I'm such a freak!" Marco yelled.

Star rushed over to him and tried to calm him down as he started to pull on his hair and scratch his arms. "You're not a freak, Marco! It doesn't matter who it is, love is love! Now, tell me who this jerk is so I can give him a piece of my mind."

"If I do, you'll hate me too!" Marco wailed.

"No, no, no. Marco, I won't hate you. I want to support you!"

Marco kept clawing at his arms as he thought. Eventually, he decided to tell Star. "I-it's… Tom," he said dejectedly.

Star gasped at this revelation. "You mean my ex-boyfriend Tom?" As Marco nodded his head Star let another gasp slip through her lips.

"Oh, God! You hate me now too!" Marco cried out.

"No, no, no, Marco! I'm surprised!" Star explained. "Now, why don't you stop scratching yourself? You're starting to draw blood."

Marco's eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at his arms and saw that they were bleeding, but he was too tired to bandage them up at the moment. "I think I'll just lay down and take a nap, Star."

"Okay, Marco. If you need anything just call me." At Marco's nod, Star tucked him in and left the room.

Once outside of Marco's room, Star leaned up against his door and scowled. She remembered Tom being so nice when he came to pick Marco up, so what had happened that left Marco in tears?

Star pulled out her dimensional scissors and opened a portal to Tom's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom sat in his room wondering what he had said to offend Marco enough to run away and say those things. "What had Marco meant by 'had a chance'?" Tom wondered aloud.

Just then a portal opened in the middle of his bedroom and Star popped out.

"Star!" he yelled as he got up and ran over to her, but once he made it over she punched him square in the face.

"What the hell, Star!" Tom yelled.

"What did you say to Marco!?" Star yelled back.

"What does it matter! It's not like I care about him."

"What did you say," Star said threateningly.

"Ok, ok. I said that I was hanging out with him so I could graduate. In order to graduate I had to hang out with my most hated person for three hours." At that, Star slapped Tom hard enough for it to resound in the room.

Tom's eyes widened in surprise as he reached up to touch his cheek. When he looked over at Star he noticed that she had tears built up in the corner of her eyes. When he reached up to try and comfort her, she slapped his hand away.

"I'm not the one you should be comforting right now."

"What do you mean, Star? It's not like Marco cares about me or what I say and do." Tom looked at her in confusion.

"You're wrong! Before I came here I had just gotten Marco to fall asleep after crying his eyes out after what YOU said to him." Star said pointing at Tom. "He was so torn up that he scratched his arms until he started to bleed! He was scared to tell ME because he thought I would hate him!"

Tom stared in disbelief as he listened to what was coming out of her mouth. How cold what he said tear Marco up so badly? Then Star said something about telling her something, and he knew he had to know what it was.

"Star, what did he tell you?" Tom asked in a small voice.

Star sighed as she looked at Tom. Should she tell him? Marco should be the one to tell Tom, but what if it helped Marco? At that thought, Star sucked in a breath and said, "Tom, he loves you."


	4. Chapter 4

Tom looked at Star in disbelief. Had he heard her correctly? Marco loves him? How is that even possible? Not even Star liked him in that way anymore.

"He said he was a freak and started to hurt himself. He probably thinks that he'll never have a chance with you after tonight," Star said softly.

Just then, Star's phone vibrated and when she checked it Marco's name appeared on the screen. She looked back up at Tom and said, "Tom, would you like to fix this, or am I going to have to comfort him?"

Tom stared ahead as he thought. He should go fix things with Marco, but he just couldn't believe it. The feelings that he had pushed away started to resurface. He couldn't believe that his unrequited love was being returned! Then, he realized that he had crushed his love's heart without knowing it.

He looked to Star with determination shining in his eyes as he said, "I need to fix this."

Star smiled at him and said, "Good. If you hadn't I would've hit you harder."

At that, Star opened a portal back into the hallway in front of Marco's room and, before they entered it, she said, "He probably fell back asleep, so don't startle him." At Tom's nod they walked through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom stood outside Marco's room trying to build up the courage to enter. He may have just majorly screwed up any relationship he could have had with Marco.

He slowly opened the door and looked inside the room. He spotted Marco asleep on the bed and made his way over. When Tom made it to Marco's bed he saw the dried tear tracks that streaked Marco's face. Tom reached a hand down to softly rub away the tear marks when Marco shifted and his arms came out from under the blanket.

Tom sucked in a breath as he saw the scratches and blood on Marco's arms. He reached down and gently grabbed one of Marco's arms to inspect how badly Marco had scratched himself. When he put a hand, gently, on one of the scratch marks he realized it was still bleeding.

Since Tom had no idea where Marco kept the bandages, he carefully awoken the sleeping boy, saying, "Come on, Marco. I need you to wake up."

Marco slowly opened his eyes so they would adjust to the light. When his eyes focused, the first thing he saw was Tom standing over him. His eyes widened at the sight and he stuttered, "T-Tom wh-what a-a-are you do-doing here?"

Tom smiled sadly down at Marco and said, "I came to apologize. Star came and told me what had happened after you had left."

"I don't want you pity!"

"I don't pity you! I love you, Marco," Tom whispered.

Marco looked up at him in disbelief and calculated puzzlement. He figured that Tom was to try and humiliate him.

Tom saw Marco start to flare up in anger once again, so, to stop any more yelling, Tom bent down and kissed Marco. When he pulled away he saw the look of shock that took over Marco's face.

'He just kissed me,' Marco thought.

'It's probably another trick,' was the reply

'If it's a trick, then why did he kiss me? On the lips?'

'A very well planned trick?'

"Marco, I truly do love you. I don't want you thinking otherwise," Tom said sincerely.

Marco looked at Tom suspiciously, as if waiting for more pain to come, but eventually he sighed and said, "Why would you tell me one thing, but then say another?"

"Because I didn't know what I was saying back in the carriage. I had thought that it would be better to push my feeling down so I could focus on other things. I didn't want to be hurt again."

Marco looked at Tom and asked, "How long?"

"A few week. How about you? You haven't said anything remotely close to what I want hear after I kissed you."

Marco sucked in a breath and breathed, "I've loved you since the Blood Moon Ball, but I figured, since you loved Star, that it would never happen. You wouldn't want to be with a f-freak like me," he finished as his voice broke at the end.

Tom pulled Marco into his chest and stroked his hair to calm him down. "Hush. You're not a freak. You're beautiful and charming and kind and strong. Whoever calls you a freak will be brought down."

Marco looked up at Tom and gave him a watery smile as he said, "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, how about we get you cleaned up?"

"Sure."

When Marco smiled Tom couldn't help but smile back. He took Marco into the bathroom and cleaned up his face and bandaged his arms. He took Marco back to bed where they cuddled up against each under the covers.

"I love you, Tom," Marco said tiredly as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Marco."

 **THE END**


End file.
